The sun goddess
by Kentcharm
Summary: Chloe is a goddess now and has powers to use against the evil that will soo be coming to earth. Discontinued. I gave the rights to another author to finish this story, so just look it up and you will find it.
1. Chapter 1

o.O.o 

The sun goddess

o.O.o

Rating for : Language

Chloe wakes up one morning and everything is different! Why has it happened? What will she find out?

o.O.o

I stretched my legs as I was watching the sun set down. 'Beautiful' I thought as the sky twisted into pinks oranges and blues. Watching the sun set was nice, but it suddenly made her feel drowsy.

I opened my window a little bit so some fresh air could come in. I sat at my bed and yawned. I lay down and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes once. I saw pink mist flowing through my window, or I think I saw it.

"I must already be sleeping." I thought before I fell asleep.

o.O.o

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing. I turned it off. I felt different. REALLY different. Usually I would be drowsy or something, but I felt wide awake. I actually felt like I didnt need to have any coffee.

'Oh my god, I did not just think that!' I thought to myself. Am I me?

To make sure I touched my face and my neck...

'Whats this?' I look down to see Im wearing something around my neck. It was a necklace, with a neat little sun amulet with raging fire circling it and was a nice mix of orange and pink colours. Where had it come from? I turned it around to find someway to take it off, a clasp or something, there wasnt one. I tugged on it, it didnt break.

'Well I dont want to break it...and it is nice...' I thought and decided to keep it on. I dont know how it got there but...wait. Whats with my skin?

I got up from my bed and ran to the bathroom. Something weird was going on. Im staring at myself in the mirror, but I dont really...look like me. My skin in a darker golden colour... and my hair seems more, bright. And my eyes... There not really GREEN green anymore, but there a hazel, green and...gold?

I pinch myself to see if I really am awake. All I exceed in doing is hurting myself.

I look like a whole different person, I look so much...better? Im not saying Im ugly or anything, but I look so much more, elegant. I look golden. What the hell is going on? What happened to the pale white skin and the GREEN green eyes? And whats with my hair? Its curly and shiny and I havent even brushed it yet.

"Chloe, get up, your gonna be late for school!" My dad yells from the kitchen.

Okay Chloe, deep breath. 'How the hell am I going to go to school like this?' I think then stall. Am I complaining? I look good, its not like I look like a monster. And I also notice how happy and strong and energetic I am, and im still suprised that im even ALIVE at this time in the morning.

I run to my room and pick a nice pair of black pants and a olive top to where that will go perfectly with my eyes. Im filled with excitment.

I dont know why really, I feel like I have so much energy and I desperatly need to burn some of it off.

I dont know what happened to me overnight, but I love it!

o.O.o

When I finish dressing I got the kitchen where my dad is sitting drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Theres still some coffee left, dont worry." He says without looking up from the paper.

"Im not having any today." I say. My father looks up from the paper puzzled.

"Chloe are you feeling alright, you look...different...!" He says shocked. I dont know if its because of the way I look or because im not drinking any coffee on a monday morning.

He rubs his eyes. "Im fine dad." I say as I rush out the front door. "Bye." I say and walk to my car.

o.O.o

I step into the school and gaze around the hallway looking for Clark, Pete, or even Lana. Then I see Pete. I run up to him.

"Hey!" I say behind him. Pete turns his gaze to me. "Chloe?" He asks. He tilts his head. "You look different." He says and smiles. "Did you chug down a pot of coffee this morning? You seem pretty energetic this morning. You know all that coffee will kill you some day..."

He continues to talk but I cant hear him so well and I try to concentrate...

'If I could just kiss those lips...' I hear in my mind.

"What?" I ask. "Whos lips?" I ask. Pete gives me an odd look.

"What are you talking about Chloe?"

"I just heard..." I start but Im interupted by Clark walking up to us and smiling. That smile will literally melt me down one day.

"Hey Pete..." He says and then gazes at me.

"Hi Chloe." He says.

"Hey."

'Chloe is so sexy...' The words pop in my mind and it sounds like Petes voice.

"What did you say Pete?" I ask a little angry. Did he just call me sexy to Clark RIGHT infront of me?

Pete and Clark both exchange glances.

"I didnt say anything Chloe...are you feeling alright?" Pete says.

Clark reaches my forhead.

"Uh nothing...umm I got to go to class." I say and hurry away to my locker. I got to my locker and lean on it, shutting my eyes. What was that? It was like...I was reading his mind or something... when I tried to concentrate.

What the hell is happening to me? Am I going insane?

"Hey Chloe!" I here my name and open my eyes to see Lana Lang.

"Hi Lana."

"You look nice..." She says.

Well if I can read minds...which is impossible! But, many weird thing have been going on this morning so...Ill give it a try.

I concentrate on Lana's eyes. Then thoughts are going around my head.

'probably a fake tan...' and 'anything to get Clark.'

What? It worked! I actually think I was in lanas mind. Whats going on?

Wait. FAKE Tan? Anything to get Clark? That little ...

"Thats a nice necklace..." I hear he say as I look off to the distance.

"Thanks." I say.

I look at Lana and shes giving me an odd look.

"Thanks what?" She asks.

"uhhh... nevermind." I say.

She must have thought that. How can I control this and where did it come from?

"Okay then, Cya chlo..." Lana says and walks away. I cant resist taking another peek. I gaze at the back of her head and concentrate.

'That necklace would look better on me.' I hear Lanas voice echoing in my mind.

I frown. "That bitch." I say. I never thought she could be so...mean.

I sigh. Oh well. better head off to classes.

o.O.o

Im sitting at my desk in the torch when Clark walks in.

"Hey Chloe." He says and smiles.

"Hello Clark." I say as I am typing up a new article.

Then I stall and an evil plan comes to mind.

I wonder what Clark thinks of me.

I gaze away from the computer and look at Clark. I concentrate on his eyes.

Nothing happens.

What? Have I lost my power so quickly?

Thats not fair!

Clark looks at me oddly again. Then I realize im looking at him still...

"What?" He says.

I stand up. Why isnt it working?

"Umm nothing..."

Clark comes up to me and grabs my arms gently.

"Chloe you have been acting quite strange lately.."

Now I can really control my anger.

"Clark I..." I start but am interupted by the door opening and Pete and Lana coming in.

Clark doesnt let go.

Then the next thing scares me... I get frusterated and...flip my hands a little...

and Pete and Lana freeze, halfway through the door.

I look at Clark... Hes not...frozen.

Did I do this.

"Chloe, what happened?"

I move out of his grasp and move towards Pete and Lana. I move past them and gaze in the hallway. Everyone isnt moving a muscle.

"Ummm..." I say and move towards the window. I peer outside and everything is frozen there too...theres a bird... but its frozen in mid-air.

"Chloe..." He says again.

"I think everybody is...frozen." I say.

I glance out the hallway again. Thats not right. There are two girls out there moving...

The two girls spot me and run up to me. I back away beside Clark.

They run into the room.

"What one did this?"

o.O.o


	2. Chapter 2

o.O.o 

The sun goddess

o.O.o

Rating for : Language

o.O.o

"What one did this?" The two girls ask in unison. I raise my hand slowly.

"Chloe, you did this?" Clark asks quite shocked.

"I..." I start but the girl with black hair steps forward and stretches her arm out and slowly moves it down. I look at clark, his eyes are closed and he falls to the ground with a thud. Ouch, thats gonna hurt.

I take a step back.

The black haired girl smiles.

"Your the last goddess, we have been looking for you, but then again we never know when the daughters get their powers."

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Im Trinity..."

Trinity's black hair flows to her mid-back. She has brown eyes that sparkle when she smiles. She has very pale skin.

"And thats Willow." She says pointing to the tall girl with red shoulder length hair and green eyes.

As I observe them I see there wearing necklaces that are similar to the one I have on. Trinity has a Half crecent moon amulet that shines purple. Willow's is green and in the shape of a leaf.

"Where did you get that..."I start but Willow finishes.

"The necklaces resemble what goddesses we are, Im the goddess of earth and Trinity is the goddess of the moon."

"Goddesses!" I ask shocked.

"Yes, and you are the goddess of the sun."

"Im a goddess? There is no way!"

"Yes there is." Trinity says.

"How can I, Chloe Sullivan, be a goddess?" I ask.

"Have you noticed any differences lately?" Willow asks and smiles, knowing the answer.

"Yeah...I guess its pretty obvious." I say.

o.O.o

Willow and Trinity try to teach me to control my powers in a brief time so that I wont freeze anyone and reveal it to anyone.

"So I can freeze people and read minds?" I ask after a brief silence.

"Yes."

"Anything else?" I say.

"I dont think so, all of the goddesses only have two powers, but now that we have you, the last goddess, we will reunite and use our powers together for good." Trinity finishes.

"There are others?" I ask with a shocked look.

"Yes, you will meet them soon...how about we meet after school at the Talon...and we will tell you everything else then." Trinity smiles. "Maybe you should unfreeze everyone now." She says.

"Okay." I say but then realize something. "Wait, why couldnt I read Clarks mind, and why didnt he freeze?" I ask, motioning towards the overgrown farm boy sleeping on the floor. Trinity thinks for a moment.

"Have you been using your power alot today? because If you have you probably tierd yourself out, since your powers are obviously new too you." She says and touches her amulet.

I nod. It does make sense...

"And for the freezing issue...was he touching you when you froze everything?"

"Yeah." I say and she smiles.

"If he was touching you, he wouldnt be affected." She says and moves toward the door.

"Remember, Talon after school, we have alot to explain to you." Trinity says and takes Willow by the arm and is leading her out the door.

"Bye." I say completely confused. What the hell is happening today...

Im a goddess?

Im a goddess...Oh my god.

The sun goddess.

o.O.o

Clark groans and I snap back to reality. Everything is still frozen, I better unfreeze it...but how?

I concentrate and fling my hands the way I did before and everything is moving again.

Lana and Pete unfreeze and continue on through the door unfazed. Lana runs to Clark who is laying on the ground.

"Clark!" She says. "Wake up."

Pete joins her.

"What happened Chlo?" Pete asks.

"I...uh..." I start but Clark opens his eyes and everyone is ignoring me.

Lana hugs Clark. she moves her gaze towards me and gives me a weird look... and I cant help but peek.

I go in her thoughts.

'What did she do to you now?' her voice echo's in my mind.

Okay I am going to chop her head off soon. She is SUCH and actress! She pretends to be innocent...when shes really just judging you NON stop!

Clark is trying to stand up now and giving me a look... like im a meteor freak.

Then I have no choice, he knows. I can see it. I dont think I can pass it off as a dream or something. I give him a 'please-dont-tell' look and he nods breifly. Im not really looking forward to telling him anything so I just run off to my next class, but before I get out the door I hear Lana. I dont know If its her thought or If shes really asking him.

'Why are you even her friend?'

o.O.o

Im sitting at a neat table where Lana sat me when a group of five girls approach me. I recognize Trinity and Willow but thats all. They look like a rainbow, Trinity wears purple and black, Willow wears green and the others are wearing the others. The only colour missing is yellow and orange.

"Hey Chloe." Trinity says as she sits down across from me. The other girls sit down and one with long flowing hair that looks like a fire pulls up a chair from another persons table.

"Hey, we were using that!" The man says from the table says. The girl who took it comments rudely and I see Lanas jaw drop. Oh no, shes walking over.

"Hey, you...you can not treat my customers like that!" Lana yells. Trinity rolls her eyes and nudges my arm. I realize she wants me to freeze, and I dont hesitate.

The girls laugh at Lanas face, frozen in a awkward position.

"Its better if we talk without interuptence. The one who caused this situation..." She says and gives the girl who stole the chair a sigh. "Well shes the fire goddess and is hot tempered...as you can see."

The fire goddess sticks out her hand. "Hello Chloe, im Francheska, Fran for short." She say and smiles. "Im not THAT hot tempered, just tough." She says and sits down.

"And Im Destiny, the air goddess." Says the girl sitting next to Fran with a soothing voice.

"I can tell." I say refering to her voice, which sounds just like the whisper of a wind.

I turn my gaze to the girl who is sitting on a differnt persons table downing there water.

"And im betting your the water goddess?" I ask her.

She smiles.

"That obvious?"

I nod smiling.

"Well yes I am the water goddess and my name is Viniese, Vinny for short."

Trinity coughs.

I gaze toward her.

"Now that you have met us...do you have any questions?"

I nod. "Yes...what are all of your powers?"

Destiny stands up, smiling.

"I can fly and I can create storms." Destiny says, obviously proud of her self.

Fran stands up next.

"I can create fires and make things explode." She finishes, putting her hands on her hips.

"Wow" I say. Willow speaks up next.

"I can reincarnate things and I can turn into other animals..." she pauses, blushing. "And its kinda odd isnt it?" She finishes. I frown. Trinity speaks up.

"Its not that odd, we all have our powers for different things, its actually kindof cool if you ask me." She says.

"I, as you have witnissed earlier, can go into peoples mind and control them. I can also move things with my mind."

"Really?" I ask, this is just to much to take in. She has the same thing Justin had. Ugh, bad memories.

Trinity nods. Vinny walks over to me and smiles. " I can change the weather, and when I cry, it rains, which TOTALLY sucks!" She complains plopping down on a chair.

She sighs. "And I can turn anything I want to ice" She says. "And thats kinda cool."

"Interesting..." I say. I sigh. "So...what are we here for?" I say. "Why do we have the powers?"

"Well..." Fran starts. "Were supposed to protect the human race from harm." She says.

"What harm?" I ask Trinity.

"We dont know when, but sometime soon, know that you are here, we know its coming, soon." Trinity says.

"What is it?"

"All we know is that when harm comes, we have to protect the people, this thing is going to try to wipe out the humanrace." she says. "We have to be ready at all times."

"Okay." I say, frowning slightly. I have to try and protect the humanrace. Thats crazy! Ill be like a superhero, but goddess sounds better.

"So all we can do until then is...have a good time." Vinny says and smiles, getting up from her chair.

I give them and awkward look.

"Well see you at school tommorow kay? and a word of advice...Yellow and orange are now your colors...I know it sounds weird but its going to look best with your hair and skin tones, taht have changed." vinny says walking out, other girls following.

As they leave Trinity turns back.

"Just, have fun...we have no limits." she says giving a slight smile. "But dont do anything I wouldnt do!" She finishes, walking out the door.

Okay, that was alot of information.

I am here to protect the world. Okay.

I guess its simple.

o.O.o

I stand up from the table and unfreeze everything, leaving me to here the rest of Lanas lecture.

"Hey where did you friends go?" She asks.

"They ran out, scared like cats." I say trying to be sarcastic but leaving Lana thinking she actually did scare them off.

I walk out the Talon and lean against the wall taking a few breaths of fresh air.

"Chloe!" I hear my name being called.

Oh no.

Its Clark. I dont really feel like explaining.

Blugh!

"Hey Clark." I say, straightening my back.

"Uh Chloe, about this morning, did you really freeze everyone?"

I sigh, can he be anymore louder?

"Shhh! Clark not so loud, yes I did." I say. Clarks mouth drops.

"How?" He asks. Jeeze, I dont think anyone can be any louder.

"Come on." I say dragging him by his arm to the side of the building.

"Clark, I know this is alot of information, but I am a goddess." I say.

He gives me a dumb look. Uh oh. I start to read his mind. I go really deep so I can read the thoughts from days before. This might just be fun.

'Lanas lips' and 'Lanas CHEST' thoughts fill my mind. Jeeze, I feel like im in a pornograpgh film. Them somthing causes me to start.

'Chloes Eyes' and 'I wish I could tell her everything.' fills my mind.

Tell me what?

o.O.o

A/N: I will update REALLY FAST! And REVIEW PLEASE!

o.O.o


	3. Chapter 3

o.O.o

The sun goddess

o.O.o

This is set in the fourth season but lets say Pete never left and Lois never came:D

o.O.o

Tell me what? What does he want to tell me?

"Clark?" I ask but Clark ingnores me.

"Chlo...your a goddess? are you insane? I think you need to go to a docter..."He starts.

"Clark!" I say a little more loudly than I want. I start again, more softly. "Stop, I am a goddess. The goddess of the sun. Those girls that ran into the otrch this morning were goddesses too, there are also three more of us. We were sent here to protect the people." I finish.

Clark is lost for words. After a pause he begins to speak. "Suppose I do believe you, what powers do you have?"

"I have..." I pause, should I tell him? Would it freak him out if I told him that I could find out all of his deepest secrets by invading his mind? "Well, I can freeze time like you wittnessed earlier..." I stop and gaze toward the street, stalling for time.

"What else?" He asks impatiently.

"I...also can...read minds." I sputter out. Theres a silence, I bring my eyes to his. He looks...scared. "Clark...dont worry I..." I start.

"Have you read my mind!" He asks in a harsh whisper.

"No, no, Clark I havent...well I did, but by...accident." I lie.

"What did you read?" He asks. "Tell me."

I smile. "You think I have pretty eyes?" I say. "And that you wanted to tell me...everything?" I stop, Clark looks cautioned.

"Chloe, you have to promise not to read my mind ever again!" He says. I dont know how to answer him. I cant promise him anyhting.

"Clark, what do you want to tell me?" I ask. He moves his eyes to the street.

"I cant hide anymore can I?" He asks himself. "Chloe, you have to promise not to tell." He says and gets a hold of my gaze.

"Of course! I promise Clark, I will never tell. Never!" I tell him. How can he think I would tell?

"Okay." He says and takes a deep breath. "Read my mind." He tells me.

"You dont have to..." I start.

"Chloe, just do it. Get it over with." He says puts his hands in mine. "Just dont freak out."

I contemplate it. What could be so terrible? What has he been hiding for so long?

"Okay." I say and nod my hand. "Dont worry, you will always be the same to me Clark, I would never love you less." I say and force a smile. Clark smiles in return and squeezes my hands.

I look directly into Clarks eyes and start concentrating on reading his thoughts.

On the top of his mind he is thinking that I will freak out and run away from him. I dig deeper than I ever have before and I start to see pictures instead of the voices. Its like a movie playing before my eyes.

I see the meteor shower. And I see the kent truck and it crashes when a meteor almost strikes them.

One of the meteors is about to hit the ground but it swerves before it hits and it lands. It isnt a normal meteor...its a ship. A SPACESHIP!

A boy gets out and walks toward the truck. Its Clark.

A new vision comes.

Its the Kent storm cellar and Clark in the doorway. Light shines around him like an angel. Then theres a spaceship.

The a whole ton of visions come to me like a wave.

All of the people in Smallville ever saved. Mostly Lana, his parents and...me.

Then I see the caves, and lights. Weird things about a planet called krypton.

Im finished, I know what I need to know. I slowly creep out of his mind. When im out Im shocked and dont know what to say.

I sigh. Clarks big green eyes are staring at me hopeful. I dont need to read minds to know what hes thinking.

I know what I do next probably shocks him.

I lean in a hugg him tightly. He doesnt know what to do at fist but he starts squeezing me back.

"You should have told me sooner, I could have been there for you." I whisper in his ear. He doesnt answer and I think that he probably regrets that he didnt.

I release him after a moment and smile.

"After everything I have been through, it actually doesnt seem so weird, actually it makes alot of sence." I say, trying to reasure Clark that it doesnt matter to me.

"So I saw you using heat vision, xray vision, superspeed, and superstrength." I say. "Is that it?"

He nods.

"Okay." I say and take his hand and guide him back to the street. "You know my secret and I know yours."

o.O.o

Sorry, I said it would be a quick update but it wasnt:(

I know it seems OC but, bare with me.

THANKS for the reviews! Ive never gotten SO many for one chapter!  
o.O.o 


	4. Chapter 4

o.O.o 

The sun goddess

o.O.o

"My best friend, a _goddess._" Clark says amazed.

I laugh. "My best friend, a _alien_." I whisper back. "We would make quite the couple." I say and glance at Clark to see him blushing. _Heheheh _he gets embarrased easily.

"So...hows Lana?" I ask. I dont want to bring up the awful comments shes been thinking that are quite rude and directed to me.

"fine I guess..." He pauses, realizing im still clutching his arm. He doesnt seem to mind. "Have you read her mind?" He asks.

I sigh a little loudly. "Yah, and let me tell you that she isnt as sweet as she is on the outside." I say and immedietly regret saying it. I shouldn't have said anything. He gives me a concerned look.

"What? What do you mean?" He asks.

"Uh...well, she was saying, or _thinking_, that I was completely obsessed with you..." I say between long pauses. Clark doesnt react, well I cant really read his expression, he just looks ahead, like hes not suprised.

"But im not." I add, for good measure.

His face breaks into a smile. "Heh, I know Chloe." He sighs. "She really thought that?"

"Yeah." I say, wondering what hes thinking... Wait! I_ can_ know what he's thinking!

I seep slowly into his mind.

_'Lana's not the same anymore...shes different now...its like I never knew her.' _I hear and slip back out. Well. Before it came in parts, and know its coming completely. My powers are improving.

"Okay Clark, see yah tommorow." I say and hug him gently, and he hugs back. Hes so warm...im lucky, cause he is the most wonderful, most special person I have ever met. And he is MY best friend.

"I like this Clark, I feel like were so much..._closer_." I tell Clark.

o.O.o

I put on a nice hip-hugging yellow dress that is rather short for my taste...but it looks completely awsome on me. This goddess stuff is just soooooo cool. I hear a honk from outside. It must be Trinity. I quickly check myself in my mirror. I contemplate getting a sweater for my bare shoulders, and the weather forcast said rain... but I hear a honk and forget all about it and rush for the door.

Two impala, one red and one light blue sit outside in the driveway. I wave to the beautiful goddesses who are sitting in them.

Fran, Vinny and Destiny are in the red one, with you guessed it Fran driving. She really does love red doesnt she?

I go to the light Blue impala where Trinity and willow are driving.

"Hey guys." I say as I sit the passenger seat.

"Hey Chlo!" Willow says.

"You look nice." Trinity says.

I look at her short black dress.

"I guess we had the same idea." I say with a smile.

"Of course, im the moon, your the sun, and the others are the elements. Were the closest." She says and I nod, pretending that I knew. Trinity laughs and starts driving, with Franny trailing behind.

o.O.o

As are clique walks down the hallway everything is in slow motion. All I hear is my shoes clicking along the hallway floors. I admire my long black boots for a second before I notice Lana. Shes leaning against an open locker with a confused look on her face.I cant help sneaking a peak.

_'She has friends?'_

Okay thats it! Good thing I discovered the latest improvment in my power. I can tell things to my goddess friends without speaking.

I go into Trinitys mind.

_"Lana, shes not a very good friend of mind...would you mind?"_ I ask.

Trinity looks at me with a smile and nods. With a wave of her fingers Lanas locker door slams in her face...but not to hard for any damage...

We all laugh when we pass Lana.

"Now that was an exception... normally we wouldnt be able to use our powers to hurt 'innocent' people...but I thought it could be an exception." Trinity says and we all laugh again.

"Thanks." I say.

As we near my locker I see Clark leaning against it, and when he see's me he gets a look on his face. I dont need to read his mind to know what hes thinkng. I have never worn a dress EVER infront of clark, with the exception of the Spring formal.

I nudge Trinity. "Cya." I say.

Trinity looks at Clark and looks back at me with a grin.

"Cya."

I get to my locker and start opening it.

"Hey Chloe." Clark says. "Your wearing a dress, now thats a first."

"Haha Clark." I say and get my Algerbra book out. I look at him straight in the eye. "Get used to it." I say and put my head up high and give a big smile. Clark laughs a bit.

"So Chloe I was wondering if..." He starts but the bell rings.

"Oh no, Im going to be late for class again!" He says. I know that Clark isnt taht great at being on time.

I smile. "No worries Clark." I say and take his left hand with my right. With my left hand I freeze everyone.

I can tell Clark isnt used to my new powers and is shocked when I freeze time. I drag him towards his class which is almost on the other side of the school.

"You know we can get in trouble from this, anyone from outside can come in and see." He says, noticing that people were still moving around outside.

"My power is still too weak to be able to freeze bigger areas, bit in the mean time I can go in their minds and make them forget it." I say.

"New power? He asks.

"No, just a growing one." I say. When we stop infront of his class I catch his gaze.

"So what were you saying before?" I ask. Clark blushes a bit. He is soooooooo cute when he blushes.

"I...uh was...wondering if you would like to go out tonight..." He asks me.

"Yes! I would love to!" I answer, a bit to happy. I cant beleive this. _Ahhhhh!_

I give a mental sigh and feel my knees weaking when he gives me a big grin.

"Great, ill pick you up at say around...7:00?"

"Okay." I say and slowly start walking away backwards. I waze my left hand and everyone continues moving, racing for there classes.

For a few moments me and Clark just stare at eachother until another kid bumps into Clark and he awakens.

He waves and continues on in his class.

I turn around and speed walk to my first class.

this day is starting of wonderfully.

o.O.o

The goddesses enter the Torch with smiles on there faces.

"Hey Chlo, saw that you played a bit this morning." Fran says as she sits down. I blush a bit.

"Well...Clark was going to be late for..."

"Clark...?" Trinity says. "You like him dont you?" She asks with a grin.

"Well...yes." I say. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, but I was just wondering...Is he different?" She asks.

"Uhhh..." I start. How do they know.

"He is isnt he?" Destiny spits out. What can I say? I cant tell anyone can I? I cant share his secret...but he can trust us. Were goddesses!

"dont bother answering Chloe, He probably wants it a secret right?...Willow knew there was something different about him for months now..." Trinity says.

"Really? How?" I ask.

"Yeah." Willow says. "It was the first time I used my shapeshifting skills." She starts," I turned into a...umm..mouse, and I didnt know how to turn back human, and I witnissed Clark use one of his powers."

"Oh." I say. "Well, since you know already, yes he is different. But that doesnt change anything. Hes harmless." I say.

"Okay Chloe." Trinity says and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Its just taht we know you have a history with the meteor freaks...just making sure that he doesnt turn evil and kill yah...like that Justin kid that had the same power as me." She says and I nod.

"Clark wont do that, hes not a meteor freak, hes different."

"KK Chlo, well take your word on it."

I smile. "Good. Dont worry about me." I say and continue my work as they all leave.

o.O.o

Clark and I sit in his Loft at 9:00. We finished eating along time ago and we came up here and talked for about an hour. I explained to him about me and my friends. I told him there powers and all of mine.

"And your here to protect humankind from evil?" He asks halfjoking.

"Of coarse Kent!' I say and he chuckles.

"Well I never would have thought that the entire humanrace could be in your small hands." He says, taking my hands in his.

Before I know it his lips are nearing mine. His lips claimimg mine as his. I can feel his breath on my lips. Then I here a squeak.

I sadly look away to fins its sorce. I see mouse near my feet and give a little yelp in suprise.

Slowly the mouse turns into a girl with red curls. Its willow.

"Uh sorry for interupting guys..." She starts. Her voice is panicky.

"Whats going on?" I ask. Clark is worried to and I notice hes squeezing my hands.

"You have to come with me." She says. "Quick!"

"Um..." I say and look towards Clark.

"Could he give us a ride?" She asks. "Like a...super one?" She asks.

Clark glances at me with a flash of anger in his eyes. "You told them?"

"No, no! I didnt!" I start but willow cuts in.

"Sorry Clark, It was when I first found out about my powers and I saw you use your...super speed." She says. "But anyways, we need to go now. Clark take us. Please?" Willow asks. "Its a matter of life and death."

With those words clark bounces up quickly.

"Where?"

o.O.o

A/N: Sorry for the slow update, thanks for the reviews! There are so many! .:smiles gleefully:.

Please review, tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

o.O.o 

The sun goddess

o.O.o

A/N: I guess this was a quicker update. .:Yay:.

This chapter might get confusing but I will explain some things at the end of the chapter.

Have an open mind..._Everything_ is possible.

o.O.o

"Where?" He asks jumping up from his spot on the couch.

Willow looks devestated. Whats going on? "Is someone hurt?" I ask her.

"I dont know yet...Trinity told me she had a dream or something about a higher power, It toldher something was coming and we need to meet and do some ritual...It has to be in _exactly_ 3 minutes, I had trouble finding you so..." She stops. "Clark you need to take us to this certain windmill...its old and..." She says but I interupt her. "I know where it is, just east from here." I say and Willow looks at me oddly. I shrug. "I can read minds, remember?" I say and Willow is already holding on tightly to Clark. She is really messed up right now because it was hard to sort out through all of her thoughts. They were like a spider web.

I move to Clark and hold onto him like Willow. He super speeds and just as Im about throw up we come to a stop. I let go of him and try to become stable enough to stand, let alone walk. I give a nastylook to Clark, telling him with my eyes that He didnt have to run so friggen fast.

Once my thoughts are cleared I look at my surroundings. Wheat feilds and a huge windmill. Same old Kansas. Then I notice a Willow isnt with me. Clark has noticed this too.

"Chloe, over here." I hear shouts and I notice the goddesses are right beside the windmill, unnoticable from the darkness.

I start running towards their direction and Clark follows. When all of them come into veiw I see they have looks of worry on there faces.

I slow my pace and stand between Destiny and Fran. They all look at me, eyes icy.

"_Ummm..._can someone please clue me in on what's going on?" I ask and everyone turns their gaze towards Trinity.

She takes two steps toward me. "I had a visit from a high power, the one who sent us here. It told us that we had to surrender one of our two powers to the higher goddess for a greater chance at winning againt the evil that will bestow earth soon. We dont know which power we will have to give, but in the end it wont matter,it said it was going to choose." She says. _Ive had this power for such a short time and I have to give it up so soon?_

"Okay, we give them to you?" I ask. She smiles. "No, we give them to you." she says and steps back the two steps and grabs the hands of Vinny and Willow. Since Trinity always seemedto bein charge I thought she would be the higher goddess. Why, better yet _how,_ could I be the higher goddess?

"Why _me_?" I ask and Trinity laughs a bit and I can sense saddness in her laugh. I can tell everyone is dissapointed that they have to give there powers up.

"Well, think, everything revolve's around the sun right?" She asks and I nod. I guess it makes sense. But this is such a big thing for me to handle.

"Why is this 'high power God' giving this to me? Can I handle it?" I ask.

"Of course, you have to, you were, afterall, chosen to be the sun goddess. Just trust yourself." She says. "So...are we ready?" She asks with a sigh. I feel bad. "Yeah, but will you get your powers back?"

"Sadly...no...we will all dissapear when this is done. Are remaining power will be given back to The higher God." She says.

"What? _Dissapear_? Where?" I ask. She frowns and I can see she is afraid. "Im not sure... well be gone, the higher power says we will joinit. We will watch over you." she finishes.

I glance back at Clark and he is watching me with his intent green eyes. I look back at the goddesses and nod. "Okay." I say with assurance. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. It felt nice with them, we were like sisters. I guess we were sisters actually. _Goddesses._ I raise my hands to meet Fran and Destinys, but before I do Trinity warns me.

"Remember, you will gain our powers, you must use them well." were her last words as my hands grabbed Fran's and Destiny's.

For a moment everything was dead. Then a flash went through the sky, lightning maybe, and hit the windmill. I could see colors coming at me like lightning. Green, red, black, white. They were so bright I had to shut my eyes, but the colors didnt stop. I was overwhelmed with power. My hands tingled. I wanted to let go and rub my head, to ease the pain.Mybrain felt like it was going to explode. I tried squeezing Destiny and Frans hand but they were'nt there anymore.

Then everything stopped. Dead silence. My knee's went weak and I fell, fell into the blackness of my subconcious.

My last thought was of Clark. I dont know why. I just felt the need to be in his arms. I didnt want to be alone.

o.O.o

My eyes fluttered open and my eyes focus on Clark who is kneeling beside me. He is saying something but his voice sounds far away. I sit up and wrap my arms around Clark, burying my face in his neck. I feel a teardrop slide down my cheek, and once it hits my shirt, raindrops start falling. Then I remember Vinny.

_"I can change the weather, and when I cry, it rains, which TOTALLY sucks!"_

I smile, I guess I have Vinny's power to create storms.

I back away and try to stand up. When I cant, Clark takes my hand and lifts me up. "Are you alright Chloe?" He asks, with concern in his voice.

"Im fine." I answer. Poor Clark, I didnt mean to drag him into all of this. "What about you?" I ask.

He smiles. The big Clark Kent smile that we all know and love. "Well, its alot to take in for one day...but i'll manage." He answers and takes my hand.he looks around the area, seeing that the goddesses have indeed dissapeared,"I hope there alright." He says, refering to the other goddesses. I nod.

"Im sure there fine." I say. I squeeze his hand. "Im worried though... what kind evil is coming to earth?" I ask to myself. "What am I up against?"

Clark squeezes my hand. "I dont know, but when it comes, well be ready." He says and we start walking towards the road through the rain andthe wheat.

_"We?"_ I ask, smiling. Clark stops and looks into my eyes.

"Of course, I am here to help people too arent I?" He asks. I smile and nod.

"Okay." I say. "_You_ andIwill be ready."

o.O.o

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know this must be getting confusing, with all of the powers... but this is going to be the only confusing chapter, I hope so anyways. 

For the rest of the chapters I will remind everyone in the authours note all of the powers Chloe has, so it wont be too TOO confusing, I like to be organized:D

I tried to make this chapter more like a story than POETRY, so tell me if its an improvment, if not I will try harder. Ill also check my spelling so I wont write things like 'kk'.

Thanks for all of the reviews! **And dont stop!**

* * *

**Powers revealed so far are:**

Changing the weather: One of Vinny's powers.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, im sorry to say im not going to finish this story. But you can take the plot I have, or take the chapters I already have and continue the story. Im really sorry. :(Please forgive?


End file.
